The great White Rider is here?
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: When Snow was sappoused to kill Eragon she was stopped because he looked like Aouin, the blue rider from the Legen of the great white rider. She has also wondered why she has the white hair and green eyes as Leahanna did. What will come of this? Will Snow find the white dragon?


**Heyy**_** This is my technical first Eragon story. It is the Prequal to Eragon: Legend of the White Rider. I dont own anyone from the Inheritance Cycle just Snow and Ice.**_

* * *

'hi'- Snow's thoughts

'_hi_'- Snow's inner voice

**'_hi_'-Dragon's/eragon's thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 1

{Snow's POV}

I hid in the bushes of the Spine. I saw the new rider anfd his teacher riding. I smiled. 'Father I will kill the rider.' I thought. I jumped up and tackled the new rider to the ground. "Eragon!" The older man said. I pinned the boy to the ground and held my sword above my head ready to bring it down on him. I started to bring it down when I got a clear look at his face. I gasped and got up. 'He looks like Aouin.' I thought. "Who are you?" The older man asked me harshly. "Wait." Eragon said. He got up and walked twoards me. I pulled my sword out and held it in front of me. 'What is wrong with me? Why cant I kill him?' I asked my self. '_maybe because you've never seen a guy like him before?_' My inner voice said. 'I've never seen a person who is so handsom before.' I thought. "Don't worry I wont hurt you." Eragon said. I lowered my sword and the old man looked at me. "Princess Snow?" He said. I looked at him confused. "Who are you?" I asked. "How do you know her?" Eragon asked.

"She's Galbatorix's daughter." The old man said. I glared at him then I looked at Eragon. "That doesnt matter." Eragon said. I looked at him with a confused expression. "You can see that she cant hurt me. She was put up to it. I say we take her with us." Eragon said. "How do you know she wont kill you in your sleep?" The old man asked. "He has a point. I might kill you in your sleep rider." I said. "I doubt it." Eragon said flashing a smile at me. "What makes you doubt that?" I asked. "Because I'm a lightsleeper and you will be sleeping near me." He said. I blushed and he pulled me over to the dragon. 'Why do I have to sleep with him?' I thought. Eragon laid down then pulled me down next to him. I blushed and curled myself into a ball. "Are you alright?" Eragon asked. I shivered as I felt his breathe on the back of my neck. "I'm fine Rider." I said. I felt his arm go around my waist and it pulled me towards a warm body. I let an involentary moan escaped my lips.

"What was that?" Eragon asked me. "Nothing." I hissed. 'I cant let him affect me like this, he is sappoused to be dead not making me feel like this.' I thought to myself. '_You like him thats why you are acting like this its love that you are feeling.'_ my inner voice said. 'I've never fallen in love before, what do I do.?' I thought as I closed my eyes.

In dream

I was walking down a forest and I saw a guy with black hair and a black cloak. I saw that he was close to Eragon, the old guy and myself. I saw that he had a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. He notched an arrow and aimed it at Eragon.

End Dream

My eyes shot open and I saw the guy from my dream. I grabbed my sword, which was laying next to me, just as he let the arrow go. "NO!" I screamed as I deflected the arrow with my sword. Eragon and the old man woke up. "What are you doing?" The old man asked. "I just saved the riders life." I said. Eragon looked at me then blushed. I raised an eyebrow in confusion then I realized my chest was in his face. I blushed and stood up with my sword and walked over to the man. "Who are you?" I asked. "You should remember your highness." He spat. I looked confused then he took his hood off. I stepped back and started at the man, noy boy before me. "Murtagh Morzansson" I said. I glared at him as Eragon pushed me behind him.

Murtagh saw Eragons action and smiled. "So you've fallen for the rider?" Murtagh asked. I blushed and receded behind Eragon even more. "What do you want?" Eragon asked Murtagh. "I want the princess she hasnt completed her mission." Murtagh said. He ran twoards us Eragon pushed me and the old man grabbed me and Eragon tackled Murtagh. I screamed and they both looked at me. "Um guys, theres a storm!" I scremed pointing upwards. They looked up at the sky and saw what I ment. Eragon got up and ran to me. "Sapheria! Get us out of here!" HE screamed. Just then I was lifted up into the air with Eragon by a dragon. Murtagh and the old guy were also with us. It started raining really hard and the wind was blowing really hard. "Shit." Eragon hissed under his breath. "What?"I asked. "Sapheria cant fly in this storm." he said. I looked up and a gust of wind hit us causing me to fall off of Sapheria. I screamed and fell to the ground. "Snow!" I heard Eragon yell before I hit the ground and passed out.


End file.
